Los Últimos Meses Iban A Ser Tranquilos
by Melikkins
Summary: Quinn está tratando de pasar los últimos meses de secundaria en tranquilidad. Alejada de cualquier tipo de problema. Pero que pasa cuando el drama viene sin que lo llamen? Una cosa es clara, la tranquilidad no es lo de ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Glee no me pertenece bla bla bla**

* * *

**Vos, yo y Britts. Breadsrix 8 pm. No acepto un no por respuesta. De verdad Q, necesitas sacar el culo de tu casa mas seguido. S**

**Ok Satan, allá voy a estar, pero esta va a ser la única vez, a ver si después de esto me dejan en paz. Me gusta mucho la comodidad de mi casa. Q**

* * *

Quinn miró la hora en su celular. 7:23 marcaba el reloj.

"Ugh, te odio Santana."

Maldiciendo a Santana todo el tiempo mientras se preparaba para la salida, Quinn hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ponerse de buen humor antes de llegar al restaurant.

Aunque siguió maldiciendo a Santana durante todo el viaje en auto, trató de hacerse a la idea de que sus amigas estaban tratando de ayudarla. Y sin duda prefería aceptar una de estas salidas antes que una las ofertas de trío que el dúo le había ofrecido numerosas veces para levantarle el ánimo. Sin embargo Quinn no podía hacer otra cosa que arrepentirse de no haber dicho que no y continuaba pensando en que ahora mismo podría estar recostada en su cama disfrutando de un buen libro.

Después de todo el drama de "volverse-psicópata-y-querer-recuperar-a-Beth" la ex-porrista había estado haciendo todo lo posible por mantener el melodrama a cero. Y eso incluía no solo a Beth sino "chicos", "popularidad", "padres", "Rachel".

Este último mes Quinn había tratado de conciliar todas las cosas que no habían hacho más que atraer problemas en su vida.

Para empezar había decidido "no más chicos", siempre habían sido causa de inconvenientes y jamás había disfrutado ninguna de sus previas relaciones. Excepto por Sam, siempre le resulto un chico dulce y atento -lo único malo eran las horribles imitaciones que no se cansaba de hacer- pero sin embargo había algo que faltaba y no funcionaron juntos. Además Mercedes y el hacían una buena pareja, pensaba Quinn. Asique si algo tenía claro era que no había espacio para más chicos en su último año. Aparte ¿qué sentido tendría? En unos meses estaría partiendo a la universidad.

La popularidad era algo que ya había decidido dejar de lado por completo hace un tiempo. Después de haber perdido tanto, solo se había dado cuenta de que nada servía. La popularidad no la haría entrar a la universidad, ni le conseguirá trabajo, ni le perpetuaría las amistades, nada. Lo más triste era pensar que había perdido tanto tiempo en construir y preservar algo tan inservible.

En cuanto a sus padres, Quinn había decidido borrar por completo a Rusell de su vida. Por suerte Judy parecía estar haciendo lo mismo. Ambas, Quinn y su madre estaban tratando de establecer la reacción que nunca habían tenido. Judy sobre todo, intentando corregir todos los errores que la habían llevado a sentir tanto arrepentimiento por no haber sido la madre que su hija necesitaba.

Y por último Rachel. La chica que había sido el centro de sus torturas como de sus afecciones prácticamente durante todo el secundario. ¿Quinn Fabray amaba a Rachel Berry? Por supuesto que sí. ¿Lo admitía? Solo a ella misma. Y el proceso de auto-aceptarlo había sido largo y tedioso. Pero, ¿Quién no tortura durante años, roba sus novios, llama nombres, llena de batidos congelados y se obsesiona por hacerle vivir un infierno a la chica que ama? Bueno probablemente no alguien normal. Pero así es como la HBIC de McKinley manejaba su enamoramiento. Y eso que la mini-diva le hacía el trabajo prácticamente imposible. Paseándose por toda la escuela con esas polleras cortísimas, -y distrayendo a la ex-porrista de prácticamente cualquier situación cada vez que la cola de Rachel aparecía en el pasillo- y esa sonrisa hermosa que pretendía odiar. Y ni hablar de su personalidad, siempre preocupándose por Quinn, no importa lo mal que la tratara una y otra vez. Si, era prácticamente imposible. Pero si había algo en lo que la rubia era buena, era en evadir sentimientos y alejar a quienes sentía que se estaban acercando demasiado. Y con Rachel Berry no había hecho más que perfeccionar ese arte por completo.

Asique ¿Quinn Fabray gay? No! Por supuesto que no, solo gay-por-Berry. Ella se había convencido de que Rachel era una excepción, un amor indebido. Una Fabray no podía ser gay. De ningún modo, Quinn Fabray no era gay.

Ahora, ya habiéndose deshecho de aquella horrible persona que solía ser, Quinn había decidido remendar su relación con Rachel. Y tratar de hacer todo lo posible por compensar a la chica que jamás le había dado la espalda. Tratar de construir esa amistad que siempre le había negado a la mini-diva. Al menos durante el tiempo que les quedara, una vez terminado el año, la ex-porrista había resuelto mirar hacia adelante y dejar Lima y su actual vida detrás. Incluso Rachel. Sobre todo Rachel. Olvidarse de ella sería la prioridad.

* * *

Quinn Tomo un largo suspiro y finalmente se bajo del auto.

Allá estaban sus mejores amigas, besando y abrazándose sin ninguna preocupación por el mundo. Felices. Quinn se sonrió y tomó asiento frente al dúo.

"¿Cómo va Q?"

"Quinn, viniste!"

"¿Como están chicas? Si, vine Britt, pero solo por vos, no le digas a Santana." Contestó Quinn en un tono bromista.

"Por favor zorra, si me amas" le respondía Santana en su usual tono sobrador.

Quinn solo puso los ojos en blanco y la conversación continuó normalmente.

La cena siguió con las conversaciones y bromas usuales del trió.

"Si, y el otro día tuve un sueño tan sexy, obviamente estabas vos San, estábamos en la cama teniendo nuestra sesión de dulces besos de chica…"

Quinn empezó a sentirse incomoda, este tipo de charlas continuamente llevaban a bromas y comentarios acerca de ella, que siempre terminaban arruinándole la noche y dejándola con un humor terrible.

"… y entonces aparece Rachel" la ex-porrista hizo su mejor esfuerzo por parecer desafectada a la mención de Rachel. Sin embargo Santana enseguida notó el cambio en su cara y sonrió maliciosamente.

"… y se acerco a nosotras, y entonces empezamos a besarnos y a tocarnos las tres…"

Mientras Brittany continuaba su relato, Quinn hacia lo imposible por bloquear la conversación, pero no podía evitar escuchar palabras como "lengua", "gemía", "pechos" de vez en cuando.

"… pero entonces entró Quinn, con esa mirada que pone cada vez que Finn y Rachel se besan y se la llevó, nos dejó a vos y a mi super calientes, y después me desperté. Obviamente me hice cargo de mi misma enseguida, porque ese sueño…"

"Para, para! Qué?... Yo qué? Me lleve a Rachel?.. De que mirada hablas Britt? Yo no pongo ninguna mirada cuando ellos se besan!" interrumpió Quinn muy irritada.

"Si Q, miras a Finn del mismo modo que San miraba a Artie cuando era mi novio. Ah, era tan caliente cuando te enojabas y te ponías así San" Britt continuaba hablando mientras se comía a Santana con la mirada.

"No Britt. Yo no pongo ninguna mirada! No me interesan en lo absoluto lo que hagan Rachel y Finn." Estableció, pronunciando el nombre del chico con desprecio.

Brittany le sonrió "No te preocupes Quinn, es completamente normal. Si te gusta Rachel y…"

"No!" Interrumpió Quinn completamente exasperada "No me gusta! No. Me. Gusta. No estoy enamorada de Rachel, ya se los dije millones de veces!"

"Ey! Cálmate un poco Q." intervino Santana con una cara seria. "Además… no tenés que estar enamorada para traerla a una de nuestras "fiestas nocturnas" empezó a sonreír Santana. "Las cuatros entraríamos de bien en la cama de Britt, y la pasaríamos de lindo. Las cosas que le haría a Berry..."

"Callate! Ugh te odio Santana!" Quinn se levanto abruptamente y se dirigió al baño, tratando de hacer oídos sordos a Santana que continuaba recitando una lista de cosas que le gustaría hacerle a Rachel en la cama.

* * *

Quinn estaba lavándose la cara y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por calmar un poco los nervios cuando una voz familiar atrajo su atención.

"Si… no t-te preocupes…. Rachel n-no se va a ent-erar", "ummm no pares" y un conjunto de gemidos y ruidos provenientes del baños de hombres eran lo que había captado la atención de la rubia. Un tono que le recordaba demasiado a Finn, sonidos que parecían sexuales. De a poco y sin saber porque Quinn se fue acercando al sitio en cuestión. Con el mayor cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido abrió lentamente la puerta. Y ahí, apoyado contra el lavatorio y con una chica arrodillada entre sus piernas estaba Finn Hudson. Su compañero de Glee Finn Hudson. Su ex-novio Finn Hudson. El novio de Rachel Berry, Finn Hidson. Y con una chica que sin ninguna duda no era su novia. El primer pensamiento de Quinn fue que chico alto era la cosa menos sexy sobre la faz de la tierra. Su cara tenía una expresión de estar oliendo excremento. Y el segundo pensamiento que pasó por su mente fue… ninguno. La rubia abrió la puerta por completo abruptamente, golpeándola contra la pared en el proceso. El resultado fue un grito de dolor proveniente de Finn y la parada espontanea de la chica que estaba de rodillas, dejando a la vista de todos el miembro del estupefacto chico.

Antes de poder concentrarse en el asco que le provocaba ver al descubierto ciertas partes de Finn, lo único que Quinn podía pensar era.

"¿Qué mierda Finn?"


	2. Chapter 2

"¿Qué mierda Finn?"

"Q-Quinn… esto… no…. qué, qué e-stás haciendo acá? Es… este e-es el baño de hombres" Finn respondía tartamudeando por los nervios.

"Finn, respondé mi pregunta, que mierda es eso? ¿Qué estás haciendo? Y subite los pantalones ya. Porque no sé cuanto mas pueda contener el vomito que me estás provocando."

Dándose cuenta que todavía tenía su miembro al descubierto, la cara del chico alto se torno roja mientras trataba rápida y torpemente de subirse los pantalones.

Quinn se dio vuelta mientras Finn acomodaba su ropa no queriendo ver "eso" ni un segundo más. Aunque la rubia sabía que probablemente tendría pesadillas con el pene del chico y su cara de constipado por el resto de su vida.

"Um.. ya.. ya te po-podes dar vuelta Quinn."

Quinn se dio vuelta abruptamente y lo primero que notó fue que la chica que previamente había estado arrodillada entre las pernas del Finn ya no estaba. La ex-porrista maldijo internamente, pensando en que tendría que haber impedido que se fuera. Descartando ese pensamiento, se centro en que el que importaba era chico alto, y no se iría a ningún lado hasta que le explicara todo. Aunque verdaderamente no había mucho que explicar, la rubia había encontrado al chico en el baño del restaurant más recurrido de Lima recibiendo sexo oral de una chica que no era su novia. ¿Qué explicación podría tener?

"Bueno, aunque no creo que puedas decir nada en tu defensa te doy dos minutos para que me expliques toda la situación." le dijo Quinn en un tono duro que no podía evitar dada las circunstancias.

"Ah… yo… esto… no, no es lo que vos pensas Quinn."

"A no? ¿Entonces esa chica no te estaba dando sexo oral? ¿Me lo imagine todo yo? Por favor Finn, me estás tomando por estúpida o qué?" Quinn sentía como la sangre le hervía de la furia. ¿Cómo podía este chico tomarla por idiota? ¿Cómo pretendía tratar de explicar un hecho tan indefendible como este? ¿De verdad pensaba que Quinn Fabray podía caer en algún cuento estúpido cuando la situación era tan explícita?

"No! No, no fue eso lo que pasó… m-mira Quinn, yo-yo estaba cenando acá y… y me vol-volqué la comida en el pantalón." Tomándose pausas demasiado largas, continuaba Finn tratando de inventar una historia. Definitivamente el peor relato que jamás había escuchado, pensaba Quinn, aunque no podía dejar de sorprenderse al ver que el cerebro del chico alto pudiera inventar una excusa en una situación como esta. "Ya s-sabés lo torpe que soy" contaba el chico poniendo una cara cómica y haciendo lo imposible por no establecer contacto visual con la rubia. "E-entonces fu-fui al baño a… a limpiarme y-y apareció la mesera p-para ayudarme a-a limpiarme…"

"Ah claro…" establecía Quinn con un tono sarcástico. "Y yo justo entré y de golpe se te bajo la ropa interior, no?"

"Si!... eso, s-si, eso pasó" Finn la miro con una sonrisa orgullosa, obviamente satisfecho con el relato.

Quinn se encontró completamente confundida. ¿De verdad Finn pensaba que su historia era creíble? Si así era, entonces el chico era mucho más estúpido de lo que ella pensaba y definitivamente había sobrestimado su inteligencia. La ex-porrista estaba a punto de empezar a insultar a Finn cuando una idea pasó por su cabeza y sonrió maliciosamente.

"Entiendo… perdón Finn, no sé como pude pensar semejante cosa de vos. Es que, es lo que parecía, pero ahora que me lo explicaste entiendo todo, no te preocupes… Bueno… mejor me voy a seguir con mi cena" A Quinn se le retorcía el estomago al pensar en comer algo después de lo que había visto hace unos minutos.

"Quinn! Esperá." Llamó Finn cuando la rubia ya estaba casi fuera del baño. Quinn se dio vuelta expectante. "Esto, todo lo que acaba de pasar… es mejor si no se lo contamos a Rachel. No necesita saberlo… si no pasó nada, fue algo impenetrante."

"Irrelevante, Finn. La palabra es irrelevante." Le dijo la rubia irritada. Este chico no puede ser tan tonto pensaba Quinn. Poniendo una sonrisa dulce la ex-porrista se dirigió a Finn. "Y no te preocupes, no le voy a decir nada. Después de todo, no hay nada que contar."

El chico alto quedó luciendo confundido por un minuto, hasta que la información pareció subirle al cerebro y sonrió. "Genial."

* * *

Quinn se dirigió rápidamente a su mesa.

"Se terminó la cena. Nos vamos ya. Apúrense." La rubia dejo en la mesa dinero suficiente para pagar la cena de las tres lista para irse.

"¿Qué? Para Quinn. Britt y yo todavía no terminamos de comer, asique pone el culo en la silla, y esperá que terminemos. Además si es por lo de Berry, ya te dije…"

"No! No es por lo de Rachel, cuando lleguemos a lo de Britt les explico todo. Pero nos tenemos que ir ya. YA." Estableció Quinn con un tono que demostraba la seriedad de la situación.

"Ugh, como te odio. Como te gusta arruinar buenos momentos Q. Si no fuera porque pagas la cena te estarías yendo sola ahora. Vamos Britt."

* * *

"Tranquilos. Estos últimos meses se suponía que iban a ser tranquilos. ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí? Cuando menos quiero estar metida en problemas, aparecen igual. Un poco de tranquilidad antes de terminar la secundaria quería. Unos meses, nada más, con eso me hubiera alcanzado. Pero no. Ni siquiera eso me puede salir bien. No, todo lo que consigo son unas semanas tranquilas que me hacen pensar que todo va a empezar a salir bien, y de golpe esto. Toda esta situación que grita la palabra "líos" por donde la mires, tenía que caer a mis pies, no le podía pasar a alguien más, no! A mí me tenía que pasar, Ugh!" Quinn continúo maldiciendo y hablando consigo misma durante todo el camino hacia la casa de Brittany.

* * *

"¿Asique le viste el pene a Finn, eh?"

"Después de todo lo que te conté, lo único que vas a decir es eso Santana? Si le vi el pene a Finn?"

"Eso es injusto." Habló Brittany antes de que Santana pudiera decir algo. "Soy la única de las tres que no todavía le vio el pene a Finn" Explicó Brittany haciendo un puchero.

Quinn la miro confundida.

"Creéme Britt, sos la mas suertuda de las tres, no es algo que quieras ver, te lo aseguro." Dijo santana con cara de asco. "Me imagino que le vas a contar todo a Berry, no?"

"Obviamente Santana." Respondió Quinn con una expresión irritada "¿Por qué te pensas que pretendí creer la historia de Finn? Dejalo, que duerma tranquilo hoy, pensando que se salió con la suya… Y mañana a primera hora le cuento todo a Rachel." La rubia se quedó pensativa.

La latina sonrió maliciosamente. "Y así de paso te la podés levantar a Berry, no?"

"…si..." Quinn miro a Santana abruptamente. "Qué? No... no Santana, no quise decir eso!"

La latina se rió a carcajadas.

* * *

La mañana siguiente había llegado demasiado rápido para la rubia. En este momento se encontraba en su casillero, preparando las cosas para su primera clase. Impaciente y nerviosa tratando de no pensar en la inevitable confrontación con Rachel. No, necesaria, la confrontación era completamente evitable, pero necesaria, pensaba la rubia.

La primera hora pasó volando y la ex-porrista todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Rachel ya que no compartían la clase.

Quinn se dirigía nuevamente a su casillero, cuando vio que desde el lado opuesto se acercaba Rachel. Rachel con la sonrisa radiante de siempre. Rachel con su pelo hermoso. Rachel con esos perfectos ojos marrones. Rachel con esas piernas deslumbrantes. Rachel con esa pollera corta que casi revelaba esa perfecta co..

"Hola Quinn."

"Qué? Yo no fui!" La rubia respondió exaltada. ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto Rachel? Pensaba. "Ah.. no.. nada, perdón. Hola Racel."

"¿Te sentís bien Quinn?" pregunto la mini-diva con una expresión divertida.

"Si… si, me siento bien, gracias" es ahora o nunca pensó la ex-porrista y tomo a Rachel del brazo llevándola hasta el salón vacio más cercano lo más rápido posible.

"Quinn! A donde vamos?... Quinn! Contestame, qué pasa?... Quinn!..."

"Te tengo que decir algo" estableció la rubia una vez que estaban solas. "¿Confias en mi Rachel?"

"¿Qué?... Por supuesto que si Quinn, te dije mil veces que el pasado no importa. Y ahora somos amigas, no? Si, confío en vos… ¿Pero a que querés llegar con todo esto?" le respondió la diva mas confundida que nunca.

"Bien, confias en mi… bien… y entonces sabés que yo no te mentiría nunca. Y que si te cuento algo que te puede lastimar, es porque sé que es lo mejor. Decirte la verdad."

"Si Quinn, pero por favor andá al punto. Me estas preocupando, y ahora con todo esto que acabas de decirme, ya sé que algo bueno no puede ser. Y la verdad es que si son malas noticias, no quiero estar esperando para recibirlas, porque si hay algo…"

"Encontré a Finn teniendo sexo con una chica en el baño de Breadstix!" Quinn soltó la oración directamente.

Rachel se quedó congelada procesando lo que la rubia le había dicho. "Q-qué? F-finn teniendo… no, no puede ser… yo... por que… no entiendo… esto…" La diva estaba completamente estupefacta tratando de entender la situación y de contener las lagrimas que se le estaban queriendo escapar. Quizás Qunn le estaba mintiendo, pensaba. Pero no, ellas ya habían pasado esa etapa y la ex-porrista verdaderamente tenía su confianza.

Después de todo lo que le perdonaba a diario la diva a Finn, no podía creer que además la estuviera engañando. El enojo de Rachel empezó a crecer. "No lo puedo creer. No. Lo. Puedo. Creer."

"Bueno creélo Rachel. Hasta trato de venderme un cuento diciendo que se había manchado el pantalón, y que la mesera... bueno, que ella lo estaba ayudando a limpiarse nada mas, y-y que cuando entre yo, de repente se, se le bajo la ropa in-terior" la rubia se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa al ver los cambios de expresión en el rostro de Rachel. "y bueno… de-después me dijo que no había necesidad de que te cuente esto a, a vos. Pero te lo tenía que contar… Rachel? ¿Estás bien? ¿Rachel?... A dónde vas?"

Quinn salió en persecución de Rachel que se había marchado prácticamente echando humo por las orejas de la habitación. "Rachel! Esperá!"

"Finn!" La mini-diva completamente enfurecida.

Sin embargo la rubia llegó antes de que pudiera continuar y la tomó del brazo. "Rachel… no." Quinn dijo con una mirada fuerte.

"No, Quinn! No me voy a callar…" Rachel se giró hacia Quinn, y en el momento en el que estaba por continuar hablando, la expresión de furia cambió por completo. La rubia la miró confundida. La gesto en la cara de Rachel le decía que lo que estaba por venir no iba a ser bueno.

Mientras tanto el chico alto solo permanecía ahí, mirándolas con una expresión entre confusa y miedosa.

"No, Quinn. No vamos a ocultar más esto. No lo soporto, no le puedo seguir mintiendo a Finn."

"¿Mentirme sobre qué?" preguntó Finn con un rostro confuso que casi igualaba al de la rubia.

"… Quinn y yo… estamos saliendo Finn." Dijo Rachel.

"Qué?" la expresión de Quinn era indescriptible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Se agradecen muchísimo, los comentarios y las alertas, son un gran incentivo!**

* * *

"Qué?" la expresión de Quinn era indescriptible.

"¿Qué, de que estás hablando Rachel?... ¿es un chiste?... decime que es un chiste!"

"Quinn, no le podemos seguir mintiendo así a Finn. Lo tiene que saber de una vez." Rachel habló, ignorando por completo las palabras de Finn y rogándole con la mirada a la rubia que por favor le siguiera el juego.

Quinn estaba completamente estupefacta y confundida. Tratando de entender la situación, que francamente no tenía mucho sentido. Pero solo bastaba una mirada como esa de la mini-diva. Quinn se paró derecha e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por quitar la sorpresa de su rostro, y así de simple, la rubia con toda la actitud de la HBIC de McKinley se puso frente al chico alto.

"Yo, yo no lo puedo creer… esto, no, esto no es cierto… decime Rachel, decime que no es cierto!" al oír la desesperación en la voz del chico, Quinn sonrió internamente. Finn estaba recibiendo exactamente lo que se merecía después de haber engañado a Rachel. Sufrir.

"Bueno Finn. Lamento comunicarte que esto no es ningún tipo de chiste y..."

"Rachel y yo estamos saliendo Finn." Acotó la ex-porrista con un tono duro y aterrador antes de que Rachel pudiera continuar su oración. Quinn dio unos pasos más hacia el chico sin apartar siquiera un segundo la vista de sus aterrorizados ojos. El automáticamente dio un paso hacia atrás. "Así de simple, estamos saliendo. Lástima que te hayas tenido que enterar así, pero es mejor que lo sepas de una vez a seguir siendo un cornudo, verdad?"

"P-pero yo…"

"Ah-ah-ah, no! No hables, no digas nada." Rachel estaba completamente sorprendida ante la reacción de la rubia. Si. Había esperado que la ayudara y le siguiera el juego. Y simplemente con que asintiera con la cabeza de vez en cuando mientras ella hablaba le hubiera bastado. Pero no se esperaba una reacción tan protectiva y ferviente. Este lado de Quinn siempre la había echo sentir fuera de lugar, como la charla que habían tenido junto al piano el año anterior. Confundida. Este tipo de reacciones por parte de la ex-porrista la dejaban totalmente confundida, sin saber cómo sentirse. La diva trató de concentrarse nuevamente en la situación actual.

"No quiero escuchar nada de lo que tengas para decir. Asique cerrá la boca y presta atención bien. Esto es lo que va a pasar. Te vas a calmar, vas a entender que de ahora en adelante vos y Rach no están más juntos, que ella ya no es tu novia. Probablemente cuando llegues a tu casa te vas a poner a pensar en que ella ahora está con tu ex-novia…" Quinn titubeo levemente. Esa última frase le daba cosquillas en el estómago. "… y te vas a preguntar por qué. Como pasó, que es lo que tengo yo que vos no tengas. Y aunque la respuesta a esa última pregunta es "todo", lo que realmente te tenés que preguntar es que hiciste mal, y aunque otra vez la respuesta a eso es "todo", no importa. No importa que encuentres las respuestas y que te des cuenta de todo lo que hiciste mal. En lo que a mí concierne, podes encontrar la respuesta a cual es el sentido de la vida y aun así no va a importar. Ahora Rachel está conmigo. Y si sabés lo que te conviene vas a seguir estas simples reglas" Quinn dio un paso hacia el chico nuevamente. "No llames a Rachel." Otro paso. "No le hables a Rachel." Paso. "No te acerques a Rachel." Paso. "Y si es posible, no mires a Rachel." Finn se encontró contra los casilleros, completamente aterrado, con la mirada fija y dura de la rubia en sus ojos. "Entendido?"

"S-si Quinn." Respondió Finn tartamudeando de los nervios.

"Bien." La rubia sonrió satisfecha al ver el estado en el que había dejado al chico, y volvió a su posición inicial frente a Rachel. "¿Vamos Rach?... La diva se había quedado congelada, sorprendida ante la situación de la acababa de ser testigo. "Rachel… Rachel!"

"Ah, si… eh, si si vamos Quinn."

Quinn la tomó de la mano y emperezaron a recorrer los pasillos de la escuela dirigiéndose a la salida. Inmediatamente notaron que prácticamente la mitad de los estudiantes habían presenciado la escena. Los nervios de Quinn empezaron a crecer rápidamente, y apretó la mano de Rachel un poco mas fuerte intentando contenerlos.

"Rachel… te das cuenta lo que acabamos de hacer?... ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Finn? No ves que…"

La diva le apretó la mano intentando atraer la atención de la ex-porrista. "Después amor... después." Dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de hacerle entender con la mirada que cualquiera en el pasillo podía escucharlas y la dirigió a la salida.

* * *

"No Rachel... yo… no… no creo que pueda hacer esto."

El dúo había estado discutiendo lo sucedido en el pasillo por mas veinte minutos. Quinn tratando de mantenerse firme en no acceder a seguir con la mentira, pensando en su propia salud. La rubia no podía dejar de pensar en que si consentía y ayudaba a la diva pretendiendo ser su novia, nada bueno podía resultar para ella. ¿Cómo podía la ex-porrista pretender ser la novia y estar enamorada de Rachel? Exacto. No podía "pretender" porque no había nada de falso en el hecho de que Quinn Fabray estaba enamorada de Rachel Berry".

"Pero Quinn… por favor."

"No Rachel. Vos sabes que esto no es una buena idea… no, no puedo."

"…Quinn, v-vos me dijiste que si algún día necesitaba algo que te lo pidiera… sea lo que sea dijiste… te acordás?"

_Retrospectiva_

_Quinn se encontró frente a la puerta de la habitación de Rachel. Los Berry la habían atendido e indicado donde quedaba a habitación de la diva. Sin embargo allá se encontraba la rubia, tres minutos después de haber llegado a la puerta sin poder golpearla. La ex-porrista se dio una cachetada internamente pensando que no podía ser tan tonta por no tener el valor para golpear una puerta._

_Inmediatamente después de haber golpeado suavemente en la puerta se oyó un "adelante" y Quinn tratando de no pensarlo dos veces entró en la habitación. Rachel estaba en el escritorio haciendo la tarea como siempre. Levantó la vista cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, y al ver a la rubia no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Después de todo no era para nada usual que la ex HBIC capitana de las porristas visitara a la diva en su casa. De hecho era la primera vez. Casi tan rápido como apareció la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, desapareció, reemplazada por una mega-sonrisa a lo Rachel Berry._

"_Hola Quinn" la recibió felizmente. "¿Qué te trae por mi casa?"_

"_Hola... ah… yo, vine a habar con vos…" la rubia trataba de ocultar los nervios lo mejor posible, pero sabía que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo._

"_Bueno... Cuál es el asunto?" Rachel inquirió amablemente._

_Quinn cerró los ojos por un segundo tratando de juntar valor. Después de todo estaba a punto de abrirse a Rachel. Estaba por darle a la diva una parte de lo que siempre le había negado._

"_Ok, bueno, necesito que me prometas que vas a esperar hasta que termine de hablar para opinar y que no me vas a interrumpir. Porque de verdad necesito decirte esto de una."_

"_Está bien… te lo prometo, porque no nos sentamos." Rachel se sentó en la cama y Quinn la siguió rápidamente intentando no ubicarse demasiada cerca de la diva._

"_Bueno… yo vine a-a a disculparme… yo se que vos me has dicho que ya me perdonaste y que el pasado es pasado y nada más. P-pero yo siento que te debo demasiado y, y que nunca te di una disculpa por todo, al menos no una autentica. Necesito pedírtelas. Y realmente yo, yo no pretendo que m-me perdones. Para nada. Pero realmente lo siento mucho Rachel, por todo, no te imaginas cuanto. Yo nu-nunca me voy a perdonar a mi misma por la forma en, en que te trate durante prácticamente todo la secundaria…" Quinn hizo una pausa suspirando y tomando aire. Aun sin poder establecer contacto visual con la diva. Rachel estupefacta ante el discurso inesperado de la ex-porrista. " …desgraciadamente no puedo borrar lo que ya esta echo o cambiarlo pero si puedo tratar de compensarlo. Y es por eso q-que si todavía se puede q-quiero aceptar esa… oferta de amistad que tantas veces rechacé…" la rubia levanto la vista y se encontró con una mirada indescriptible por parte de Rachel, se aclaró la garganta y continuó "…o-obviamente si es que querés, no, no t-tenés que…" Rachel interrumpió la frase con un abrazo que la rubia no esperaba. Quinn trató de reciprocarlo lo más naturalmente posible, pero los nervios la estaban matando. Se sentían tan bien los brazos de Rachel alrededor suyo, pensaba. Pero antes de que pudiera responder por completo Rachel termino el abrazo. La ex-porrista extraño instantáneamente el contacto pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no lucir decepcionada."_

"_Estoy tan… contenta… no te imaginas Quinn." La sonrisa de Rachel era tan verdadera que la rubia no pudo evitar corresponderla con una ella misma._

"_E-entonces… me, me perdonás?"_

"_Si Quinn... Aunque ya estabas perdonada, te vuelvo a perdonar." le dijo con una sonrisa._

"_Gracias… yo… igualmente… Rachel, igualmente yo te debo mucho… vos siempre estuviste ahí para mi aunque yo te rechazara una y otra vez. Y después de todo lo que te hice, nunca voy a terminar de pagarte. Pero… Pero quiero que sepas que cuando necesites algo… cualquier cosa que necesites, lo que sea, me lo podes pedir, si?"_

_Si era posible, la sonrisa de Rachel creció aun más. "Gracias Quinn, y lo voy a tener en mente… pero te aseguro que con tu amistad es más que suficiente." Quinn sonrió nuevamente._

_Final de Retrospectiva_

"Si..." Respondió Quinn con un largo suspiro. "Me acuerdo, por supuesto que me acuerdo."

"B-bueno, entonces te estoy pidiendo este favor. Por favor Quinn. Aunque por supuesto, si tu respuesta sigue siendo no, no va a afectar en nada nuestra amistad, yo no soy del tipo…"

"Está bien… está bien Rachel, te voy a ayudar."

"¿De verdad?" Cuestionó la diva con una expresión de entre sorpresa y felicidad. Y con una sonrisa que casi le hacía olvidar a la rubia a lo que estaba accediendo.

"Si Rachel, de verdad." Respondió Quinn, completamente segura de que todo esto no terminaría bien para ella. Pero a quien le importaba, si Rachel le sonreía de esa manera, seguramente valdría la pena.


	4. Chapter 4

"Quinn! Escuchaste algo de lo que dije?"

"Qué?... No… perdón Rachel, no te escuché…" la rubia respondió tratando de concentrarse en la conversación.

"En qué pensabas?"

"Ah… en… estaba pensando en… en que Santana se va a hacer un festín con todo esto, ya… ya sabes cómo le gusta molestarnos, bueno más que nada a vos. Pero con todo esto va a tener para rato."

Mentira. Los pensamientos de Quinn no eran ni remotamente cercanos a los que había expresado. En este momento el dúo se encontraba en la habitación de la diva, discutiendo los detalles de cómo se desarrollaría su llamado "arreglo". Aunque la conversación se había tornado rápidamente en un monologo. Rachel continuaba hablando mientras la rubia la miraba embobada con una expresión enamoradiza.

"Si bueno, seguramente, pero Santana prácticamente odia a Finn, cierto? y por más que nos tome el pelo con toda esta situación nos va a ayudar, no?" la diva volvió a repetir la pregunta, esta vez con menos seguridad. "No?"

"Si, si, no te preocupes, yo voy a hablar con ella."

"Bien. Volviendo a lo importante, que fue básicamente todo lo que no escuchaste. Como te decía, no le podemos contar a nadie acerca de todo este "arreglo", con excepción de Santana y Brittany, que ya saben lo de Finn y esa chica…" la diva dijo remarcando las últimas palabras con puro desdén. "…pero nadie más puede saber Quinn, todo esto tiene que ser creíble, ok?"

"Está bien, no te preocupes, por mi parte no se va a enterar nadie."

"De verdad crees, que Brittany y Santana se van a quedar calladas y nos van a ayudar con esto? Quiero decir, con Britt no tengo dudas. Pero Santana… vos sabes que nunca me quiso demasiado, y si, este último tiempo ha mejorado notablemente nuestra relación, aun así no creo que le vaya a agradar mucho la idea de ayudarme."

"Rachel, deja de hacerte tanto problema. Aunque como vos decís, no le agrade la idea de ayudarte, lo va a hacer si yo se lo pido."

"Ok, confío en vos Quinn." Le dijo Rachel con una sonrisa que le rubia reciprocó. El saber que la diva había confiado ciegamente en ella con todo el tema de Finn, dejaba a la ex-porrista sintiendo una inmensa alegría. "También tenemos que ver cómo nos vamos a manejar en la escuela. Obviamente no te voy a pedir que me vengas a buscar para llevarme al colegio ni nada de eso. Sin embargo lo que si…"

"No tenes que pedírmelo Rachel. Dadas las circunstancias, corresponde que te venga a buscar, después de todo se supone que estamos saliendo. Y aunque no fuera así no voy a dejar que camines hasta allá, no me cuesta nada llevarte. Asique estate lista, mañana 7:30 te paso a buscar. "

"No Quinn. No es necesario, de, de verdad, no tenés…" Rachel empezó a titubear.

"Rachel. 7:30 te paso a buscar y punto." Quinn dijo dándole un punto final al tema.

"Bien, gracias Quinn." Dijo la diva con una sonrisa un tanto tímida que derretía a Quinn por completo. "Retomando el tema. El siguiente punto es: muestras publicas de afecto." La rubia se enderezó ante la mención del tema, y agradeció internamente que Rachel le estuviera dando la espalda mientras caminaba de un lado a otro concentrada en el tema, porque de otro modo hubiera notado el cambio casi instantáneo en la expresión de su rostro.

"Bueno… creo que deberíamos empezar por ir de la mano en los pasillos de la escuela. Obviamente si no te parece bien o si te sentís incómoda o algo, no lo hacemos. Aunque si te sintieras incómoda no hubieras accedido a nada de esto en un principio, cierto?" Preguntó la diva con una mirada cuestionarte. La rubia hizo su mejor esfuerzo por parecer calmada y respondió con un simple "uhuh" y asintió con la cabeza. Rachel se dio vuelta satisfecha con la respuesta y siguió hablando. Quinn soltó un largo suspiro y nuevamente trató de calmar los nervios, algo que le estaba resultando prácticamente imposible. La ex-porrista cerró los ojos por un segundo, tomo un largo trago de agua y volvió a concentrarse el al conversación. "Que tonto de mi parte, como te vas a sentir incómoda, ni que te hubiera pedido que tengamos sexo o algo así, es simplemente…" la rubia se ahogó con el agua que estaba tomando e interrumpió a la diva con unos tosidos incontrolables. "…Quinn! ¿Estás bien?" Rachel cuestionó alarmada.

"… si… m-me… me… ahogué… con ag-ua… nada m-as…" Quinn trató de responder aun sin poder controlar la tos. Aunque todo lo que pasaba por su mente eran las palabras que había dicho Rachel. _Genial, una imagen que no me voy a poder sacar de la cabeza por un largo, largo tiempo. _Era lo único que pensaba.

* * *

"Así que… me van a ayudar? No puede saber nadie que todo esto está armado." Actualmente Quinn se encontraba en su habitación hablando por teléfono con Brittany y Santana, esperando que el dúo accediera a ayudarla luego de haberles contado toda la situación. Después de haberse ahogado en frente de la diva, las mejillas de la rubia se habían tornado de un rojo furioso al darse cuenta de las cosas que estaba pensando en frente de Rachel. Con la excusa de tener que hacer la tarea, la ex-porrista se apresuro y salió de la casa de la mini-diva completamente avergonzada.

"Haber si entendí bien. Me estás diciendo que le contaste al hobbit todo lo de Finn y que ella en lugar de descargarse y decirle de todo en el momento, como hubiera sido lo normal, le dijo a Frankenteen que ustedes dos eran novias?"

"Si Santana, eso fue lo que pasó, tan difícil de entender es?"

"Es que no tiene sentido Q!"

"San…" antes de que Quinn pudiera continuar Brittany la interrumpió.

"Qué es lo que no tiene sentido San? Quiero decir, Quinn está aprovechando la oportunidad porque ya sabemos que está enamorada de Rachel. Y Rachel gusta de Quinn desde primer año, seguramente aprovechó la oportunidad para poder estar con Q también." Quinn y Santana se quedaron calladas, del otro de la línea la ex-porrista se encontraba estupefacta. ¿Qué Rachel gustaba de ella? No, no podía ser.

"De que hablas Britt?" Contestó la rubia tratando de encontrarle un sentido a lo que su amiga había dicho. "No le gusto a Rachel, no seas ridícula."

"Britt… como sabes que al midget le gusta Q desde primer año?" La latina inquirió curiosa, ignorando por completo a Quinn.

"Bueno, desde primer año que la desnuda con la mirada a Q, prácticamente cada vez que la cruza por en el pasillo. Solo que ahora la mira distinto que hace dos años. Supongo que antes era atracción física nada más y ahora…"

"No Britt! Nada que ver. Rachel no gusta de mi y punto."

"Pero…"

"No, pero nada. Me… me tengo que ir a ayudar a mi mamá con… con algo."

"Q, no cor… Puta!" Santana dijo del otro lado del teléfono a la línea cortada.

Después de cortar Quinn sabía que no podría dejar de pensar en las palabras que su alegre amiga rubia le había dicho hace unos minutos. _Ugh, por que tenías que abrir tu estúpida boca Brittany? Siempre diciendo cosas como estas que me dejan confundida._ La rubia continuó maldiciendo a Brittany por un largo rato, aunque con la esperanza de que quizá su amiga estuviera, una vez más, en lo cierto.


End file.
